


Nighthares

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [4]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dreams and Nightmares, Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Guillermo takes a stress nap and has a stress dream.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049522
Kudos: 15





	Nighthares

~ Nighthares ~

"I'm just going to lay down for a few minutes, before I start on this list of ridiculous chores the vampires want me to do," Guillermo said, mostly for the camera crew's benefit, since he did not typically narrate his own actions out loud.

He slipped into sleep so seamlessly that he did not realize he was sleeping when he dreamed that he woke up from his nap and started to go about his familiar duties. The details of the dream were so consistent with reality that he didn't realize anything was wrong until Nandor came to find him while he was dusting the library.

"Ah, there you are, Guillermo. It's time for you to brush my hairs."

"But it's not anywhere near sunrise yet," Guillermo replied, nonplussed.

"And yet the hairs, they need brushed."

Thinking this was merely one of his master's whims, and that perhaps he was lonely and craved the casual intimacy of having his hair brushed (even though it really looked fine and it wasn't like he planned to go out in public tonight or anything), Guillermo still had no idea that anything was wrong with this scenario.

Once the two of them got to Nandor's bedroom, Guillermo went and got out the brush. But when he went to brush his master's hair with it, Nandor waved him away impatiently.

"No, not my hair! My hares!"

It was only at this point that Guillermo noticed the entire room was filled with rabbit-like creatures, and he realized that Nandor had meant 'hares' not 'hairs' the entire time.

Unfortunately, this still registered as something within the realm of being plausible in a vampire household, so Guillermo didn't really question it as he knelt down and a hare hopped into his lap to be brushed.

Nandor drifted over and absentmindedly patted Guillermo on the head, and said, "Good familiar" in a fond tone, as Guillermo continued to brush the hares.

Then Guillermo quite suddenly found himself laying in his bed. His glasses were off and a quick check of his phone told him that only seventeen minutes had passed since he'd initially lain down. The dream was still fresh in his mind, and a quick mental replay of the details had him saying to himself, "What the FUCK?"

A moment later, Nandor was there, bursting into his room to ask him what was wrong.

"I had a nighthare," Guillermo replied.

"You mean... a _nightmare_?"

"No."

A long, awkward silence passed between them, with neither vampire nor familiar attempting to clarify the matter, until Nandor finally decided to try again.

"A nightmare."

"It was definitely a hare."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by: that thing where you dream you woke up and got ready for work and then something completely bonkers happened that should have clued you in to the fact that it was a dream, but you didn't realize how fucked up it was until you woke up.


End file.
